Journey Through Kingdom Valley/Mephiles’ Resurrection
(Exterior; Soleanna New City; Day) (Once out, Rouge’s communicator beeped and she answered) Rouge: Yes? GUN HQ: (Voice-over) Agent Rouge, respond. I’ve prepared the means to go to Kingdom Valley. Go to the forest cave immediately! Rouge: Roger. See you there. (She hangs up. Shadow's group then went through the city and reached the entrance to the forest) (Exterior; Soleanna Forest; Day) (Shadow's group goes through the forest, searching for a way to Kingdom Valley. Suddenly, they reached another cavern with a portal. They take a closer look and Rouge recognized the area in there) Rouge: That’s Kingdom Valley, all right. Shadow: Then let’s go there. (They go through) (Exterior; Kingdom Valley; Day) (Upon arrival, Shadow's group looked around in amazement) Shadow: What a far away place to set the extraction point. Rouge: This is Kingdom Valley. Long ago, there was a royal castle here. Morbucks: Well, obviously they’re ruins. Fuzzy: So, basically, that’s the valley? Sedusa: Why else would they call it “Kingdom Valley?” (They go down there and trekked through, avoiding obstacles and fighting robots along the way until they reached a closed door with three keyholes) Rouge: It looks like we need to find three keys to move on. Leave it to me! (The group nodded) Fuzzy: Don’t be late. (Rouge then flew around, searching the area. In an old castle tower ruins, she found the first key blocked off by robots, but she defeated them with bombs and kicks and then took the first key. She then searched the area some more until she came upon the second key behind a laser cell being guarded by a bulking robot) Rouge: It looks like it’s equipped with heavy weapons, and I bet its legs are pretty fragile. (She then took the robot out with a kick via its legs and then blew it up with a bomb. Then the laser cell door opened and she took the second key. She resumed her search until she spotted the last key being guarded by another bulking robot) Rouge: Ah, hidden in a place like this…. (She then secretly placed a bomb on the back of the robot and after she hid herself, the robot looked around in confusion, and then the bomb blew up, destroying it. Once all clear, Rouge took the last key and returned to the others with a successful look on her face. Then she handed Shadow the first key and Morbucks the second key) Shadow: Okay, let’s get going now. (He, Rouge, and Morbucks then used their own key to unlock the door and the door opened. They go through and resume their trek. After defeating a few more robots, Shadow smirked) Shadow: Ha! There’s no strength in numbers for them. (They continued on and then they see the other side above them) Shadow: Let’s get moving quickly! (They hurry up, avoiding obstacles, defeating more robots, and activating silver lining slides with the green gem levers. Upon reaching the top, Rouge spoke up) Rouge: Here we are. The rendezvous point. (Shadow's group then walked into the ruins of a great hall carefully) (Interior; Kingdom Valley Great Hall; Day) (Shadow's group looked around in silence until Fuzzy broke the silence) Fuzzy: Why is this ruins? Rouge: The former King of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major and tragic accident occurred 10 years ago, and no one’s lived here since. Shadow: Accident? Morbucks: What accident? Rouge: I heard a prototype energy engine failed while trying to tame a malicious Sun God named Solaris, which caused the accident. Sedusa: I happened to read about it in Soleanna’s history books. They said no one survived because of that accident, except the former ruler’s daughter and one scientist who passed away last year from pneumonia. Rouge: That’s right. Do you want a little history lesson and learn about the legend? (Shadow's group quietly nodded, although Morbucks spoke up) Morbucks: I guess. Rouge: Well, there are four species of creatures that reside in this kingdom. One is a Celebi Clan consisting a group of grass fairy creatures called Celebis. And they have the ability to travel through time via the power of two or all seven Chaos Emeralds. And the other three creatures are the legendary Elemental Beast Guardians of Soleanna. Their names are Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Entei is the Elemental Beast Guardian of Fire and Earth, Raikou is the Elemental Beast Guardian of Electricity and Light, and Suicune is the Elemental Beast Guardian of Water and Wind. They are said to help protect both the Celebi Clan, this country, and the world from Solaris’ attempted wrath. Shadow: Attempted wrath? Sedusa: Tell us more. Rouge: And here’s where the legend comes in; 1,000 years ago, this country’s Sun God, Solaris, became a god and guardian under the promise that he would protect Soleanna and the world from danger and past mistakes. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune joined him and became Guardians of Soleanna too. And the Celebi Clan was created by Entei, Raikou, and Suicune to help protect the world’s time and space from being destroyed. However, greed, hatred, and power consumed Solaris when he became extremely jealous of the world’s peaceful life and the fact that Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and the Celebi Clan will take his place as Soleanna’s official gods and guardians. Deciding to get rid of the beasts and use a female Celebi of royalty’s power to stay a god and guardian forever, Solaris captured the Celebi Queen, possessed her, and used her power with the seven Chaos Emeralds to try to destroy the time-space rift and recreate it as a world full of flames and darkness. However, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune teamed up with a group of chosen heroes, stopped him with their powers from the Chaos Emeralds, rescued the Celebi Queen, and imprisoned Solaris, making him temporally tamed. However, due to Solaris’ dark fiery powers, the Celebi Queen died upon being rescued, but somehow, she was revived by an unknown healing power from the Celebi Clan. Fuzzy: So nobody knows that healing power? Rouge: Nope. No one figured out what that was. Anyway, after the Celebi Queen was revived, Solaris was sealed away by this country’s royal family into a form of a little harmless white flame with the help of both the chosen ones, the Elemental Beast Guardians, and the Chaos Emeralds. And it has since remained with the royal family up until 10 years ago. And here’s where the accident occurred; The Duke of Soleanna and his scientists tried to tame Solaris in an underground laboratory beneath the old Soleanna Castle to help fix past mistakes and make the world a better place. The Duke and his scientists were mortally wounded from the incident’s explosion and they eventually died from that result later that day. All except that surviving scientist. He said that he witnessed Solaris splitting into two forms, one in the form of a fiery lava monster representing Solaris’ fire, and the other, a dark tar-like shadow representing Solaris’ darkness. A baby Celebi Princess, who happened to be the daughter of the Queen Celebi that got possessed 1,000 years ago, almost got captured by those two, but was rescued thankfully. Morbucks: I see. And how were the two sides of Solaris stopped? Rouge: Glad you asked. The surviving scientist said the shadow side of Solaris, after temporally blinding him and knocking him out, was caught by someone that looked like a black animal and sealed inside the Scepter of Darkness right here, (Gestured the Scepter of Darkness she’s holding) even though he doesn’t know what species the animal that captured the shadow side was. Morbucks: And the fire side? Rouge: The fire side…. Well, it was sealed away in an unknown seal, according to a mysterious silver white hedgehog that helped escort the Duke’s unconscious daughter out. And nobody knows where that seal is since. Sedusa: Did this Duke and the scientists give their attempted plan of taming Solaris a name? (Rouge thought it over and then spoke up) Rouge: I think the name of the plan was…. (Suddenly, Eggman’s voice spoke up) Eggman: The Solaris Project. (They turned to the sky and see Eggman, Mojo Jojo, Him, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, and the Rowdyruff Boys fly down to them halfway in the Egg Mobile) Mojo Jojo: It was an ambitious project named after their malicious eternal Sun God. Rouge: Doctor! Fuzzy: And Mojo Jojo and Him?! Sedusa: And the Rowdyruff Boys?! Morbucks: And Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot?! Eggman: It’s been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Him: And the same with Fuzzy, Sedusa, and Princess. Brick: We just tricked the President into canceling his plans to come here and get you. Him: That’s right. Eggman: Now, if you’d be so kind as to hand back the Scepter of Darkness you took from us. Rouge: (Clutching the Scepter of Darkness) Over my dead body! (Eggman gestures his arm and an army of Egg Gunners appeared, surrounding the group. Then one of them fired, making the group dodge. Rouge tried to fly away, but Eggman activates one of the robotic hands from the Egg Mobile and it knocks Rouge down, causing her to drop the Scepter of Darkness. Shadow noticed and slid across the ground, catching Rouge on cue. Suddenly, the villains and the Rowdyruff Boys got shocked upon seeing the Scepter of Darkness fall towards the ground) Eggman, Mojo Jojo, and Him: No!!!! (The Rowdyruff Boys dive after it, but too late, the Scepter of Darkness crashed onto the ground, shattering into pieces and the Egg Gunners short-circuited. Shadow cautiously approached the broken Scepter of Darkness along with the Rowdyruff Boys and just when Boomer reached towards it, Shadow noticed something black and bubbling shaking the pieces) Shadow: (To Boomer) Don’t touch! Rouge: Shadow, look out! (Then, a black and purple cloudy glob of darkness shot up from the remains of the Scepter of Darkness) Eggman: It’s no use! Mojo Jojo: Pull back! Pull back! Pull back now! Him: Hurry! (They fly away in the Egg Mobile, leaving the Rowdyruff Boys behind. Then the cloudy glob of darkness shot through the short-circuiting Egg Gunners, destroying them and then shot up into the sky and down into the ground in front of Shadow’s shadow. Then the darkness copied Shadow’s shadow by splitting in half, much to Shadow's group’s, including the Rowdyruff Boys’, shock. Although Shadow’s shadow returned to normal from the split, the copy then slowly materialized by rising up and taking shape in the form of a Shadow the Hedgehog duplicate with a sickly darker shade and no mouth) Rouge: What? His shadow…. Brick: No way! Boomer: He looks just like Shadow! Butch: But with a sickly darker shade! (The copy laughed evilly) Copy: Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! (He bows his head down in sarcastic respect to Shadow) Copy: I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog. (Getting surprised calmly, Shadow got suspicious along with his group) Shadow: Who are you? And how do you know my name? (The copy, with his head still bowed down, then slowly walked towards Shadow in a creepy way) Copy: I’m Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark. (As the copy, now revealed to be Mephiles, slowly came closer with an evil smirk slowly forming on his mouthless muzzle, Shadow's group, except Shadow, took a step back, creeped out by this) Mephiles: What? Did you forget me? (Once up close to Shadow, Mephiles continued talking) Mephiles: I owe much to you, Shadow. (He slowly turned his head an inch towards Shadow’s face in a creepy way, exposing his green lizard-like pupils in his eyes, making Shadow back off calmly) Mephiles: Oh, yes. (He slowly raises his head back upright and raised his hands up, conjuring up a purple black orb) Mephiles: What you gave to me, I now return to you! A one-way ticket to oblivion! (He activates the orb, which grew big and swallowed up Shadow, Rouge, Fuzzy, Morbucks, Sedusa, and the Rowdyruff Boys, making them vanish in a flash. After the orb died down, Mephiles smirked and chuckled evilly, changed into a form of a black purple jet of light, and flew off) To be continued…. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sonic/PPG Crossovers